The present invention relates generally to a system for meeting facilitation. There are a number of issues related to meeting facilitation.
Generally, acceleration of the meeting process is a prerequisite, although this may not be the case with meetings for deeper discussions and seeking common understandings. Nonetheless, the goal for most meetings is to decide on something, i.e., make a decision, for most participants and, in particular, the persons in charge. In such a meeting, it is necessary to avoid any irrelevant discussion.
There exist some technologies relating to meeting facilitation. However, none of these technologies have any functions that explicitly attempt avoidance of irrelevant discussions.